blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Force Master
Unlike other classes, the Force Master attacks at long range, dealing heavy damage from a safe distance. Their swift strikes and ability to remain on the move while attacking makes them a dynamic addition to any battle. They are less durable than the other classes, so careful positioning is key to their survival. The Force Master is able to freely switch between elements; their searing Fire abilities stack damage with repeated attacks, while the freezing Ice powers control the battlefield and enhance their defenses. With careful focus they can even snatch an enemy and hold them suspended in the air, leaving that foe helpless against incoming attacks. Other classes can’t compete with the Force Master’s ability to handle groups of enemies, but PvP arenas prove more challenging than ever. Only a truly skilled Force Master can overcome the direct attention of a fellow warrior. Builds Force Masters can choose to use either a fire build or an ice build. The build choice only determines what the main element of damage an FM comes from. A fire FM can still access some ice skills and vice versa for an ice FM. While most FMs will use the fire element in PVE, with recent item additions ice has become a much more viable build. Ice is often used in 1v1 and 3v3 arena PVP, but using a fire build works well against a few match ups. Fire Force Master Fire Force Masters rely a lot on micromanaging their buffs to maximize their dps. A good Fire FM will always have their enemy burned to maximize their fire attacks which will normally deal extra damage to burned targets or will have other positive effects. A good Fire FM will also always have their Dragon Blaze fire element buff procced at all times. This buffs gives FMs a flat 100 fire element damage with an additional 40% fire element damage based on the FMs equipment. Thus, if an FM has 100 base fire element damage the buff would give a total of 140 extra fire damage. The yellow soul badge from Tower of Mushin floor 20 can also give this buff when Dual Dragons is cast. Once an FM obtains a Draken Bracelet from Naryu Sanctum, they should upgrade to a Tiger Bracelet to gain an additional 270% AP damage on their Blazing Beam after a successful Dual Dragons cast. The Fire FM rotation should include Blazing Beam, Blazing Palm, and Frost Palm (2,LMB,RMB). Since all of the skills in the FM tool kit operate with a universal delay except Blazing Palm and Frost Palm, they should be cast between every skill an FM uses. Short Fuse (Fire C) can be cast for extra chi if you need it and to help stack bleed. Dual Dragons and Dragonblaze should be cast whenever possible to reset the buffs they give (Frost Fury and Fire Fury). Frost Sheath (Ice V) should be cast at specific times in boss fights as a party save. A good FM knows which boss AoEs to use it for so it does not hurt the party's dps. The FMs resist skills Q, E, and SS can either be used to dodge boss AoEs or reposition the FM. Since Q and E will move you behind the a target if casted close, sometimes using the Q and E to reposition the FM outside a boss AoE is the best choice. Ice Force Master Itemization While most classes in Blade and Soul use the same equip line as each other, specific builds will sometimes require specific items to maximize their effectiveness. Force Masters will normally use these build specific equipment. Secondary Soul Badges should be fused into the Primary when Soul Badge fusion becomes available. As an additional note, elemental damage does more for Force Master than it does for other classes due to the FMs Dragon Blaze and Dragon Frost abilities giving extra elemental damage buffs based on equipment elemental damage. It is highly suggested upgrading at least the Pinnacle Earring to an epic elemental accessory unless the FM expects to obtain the Skybreak Spire legendary elemental accessories quickly. Fire Force Master Primary Soul Badge: Primal Soul Badge Secondary Soul Badge: Mystic Badge: Skyrift Mystic Badge Bracelet: Tiger Bracelet Legendary Weapon Path: Baleful Bangle => Raven Bangle Ice Force Master Primary Soul Badge: Secondary Soul Badge: Mystic Badge: Bracelet: Legendary Weapon Path: Hongmoon Skills All classes in Blade and Soul can obtain Hongmoon Skills to power up specific existing skills. Some skills are more important or expensive than others and due to their cost, Players need to prioritize which skills they need most. Some HM skills require a player to complete a certain quest before they can be used. Blazing Palm (LMB): |skill-element = Fire|how-to-obtain = Consume all of the following items Ocean Life Force Deep Sea Kelp Golden Honey Fog Mushroom Evil Spirit Root Hongmoon Pellet|stage-type = |description-1 = Additional Damage dealt to a burned target 1 additional focus regen upon critical hit|stage-type-1 = Damage|stage-type-2 = HP Recovery|description-2 = Gain 1 additional focus upon critical hit|importance-and-use = This is a very important hongmoon skill. It is used in every rotation you do and will increase your overall DPS. You will want to spec stage Stage 1, Damage. The extra damage is more useful than the extra hp regen as you get enough hp regen elsewhere.}} Blazing Palm (LMB): Inferno (X): Stage 1: Additional Cast Gain an additional cast of Inferno with additional damage on a successful Inferno. How to Obtain: Consume the Blood Shade Harbor Scroll obtainable through Blood Shade Harbor Dungeon, The achievement Merchant in Zaiwei with 1250 Achievement Points, or with 120 freezing orbs in the Cold Storage dungeon. After using the scroll you must complete a series of quests. to use the skill as well as complete the Inferno Training Secret Achievement. Importance: Highest This skill is the highest burst damage FMs get, and will become even more important once an FM begins to obtain Soul Badges. It's also arguably one of the easiest to obtain. Stage 2: Critical Hit Guaranteed Critical hit on a stunned or dazed enemy How to Obtain: Eat a Royal Zen bean worth 5000 Zen Beans Importance: Low Used in PvP and obtained from Arena 1v1 and 3v3, only needed if you plan to PvP, especially in Arena. Easy to obtain however, Impact (1): Stage 1: Block 0.5 sec Melee Counter How to Obtain: Use item purchased from the Zaiwei Achievement Merchant with 300 Retrieved Secret Techniques after obtaining 1450 achievement points. Priority: Medium You must have this skill if you want to be a successful PvP player. This skill is useless in PvE. Stage 2: Basic Skills Extra damage in AoE Stage 3 Combo Boosted Dragonchar available upon detonation of 5 embers How to obtain: Use the Retrieved Hongmoon Secret Technique Vol. 2 item obtained by combining chapters 1 and 2 dropped by the bosses of Avalanche Den and Awakened Necropolis respectively. Priority: Very Low The additions to these skills are almost never used. Dragonchar / Blazing Beam (2): Stage 1: Increased Speed Cast speed increases upon consecutive use. Stage 3: Damage Decreases the CD of Dual Dragons by 1 second on critical hit. Stacks 2 embers on burned enemy. How to obtain: Combine the Asura Ember from Sogun's Lament with the Frozen Stone purchased from the Cold Storage merchant for 120 freezing orbs and consume the Chilling Flame Elixer obtained. Priorty: Medium to Very High Alone this HM Skill doesn't do very much, but with the Legendary Tiger Bracelet this HM skill becomes one of the highest priorities to obtain. Stage 2 Daze Penetrate Deflect and Parry. Method to obtain: Combine Vol 3. chapter obtained from Be Ido in Sundered Nexus with the page purchased from the Mushin Tower Coin Vendor for 50 Naksun Badges and 10 Retrieved Secret Technique pages. Priority: Medium Another PvP exclusive skill. Only worth getting right away if you plan on PvPing a lot. Phantom Grip / Shadow Grasp (4): Stage 1 Phantom Grip Inflicts 6 second defense disable upon hit with Bolt Bash, Phantom Push, or Drain. Stage 2 Protect Party Pulled near death or meditating party members gain a 10 second shield from damage and status effects. Stage 3 Pull Inflicts 1 3 second charge disable per hit and 1 3 second 80% slow per hit. Method to obtain: Consume the Offal of Luminance, Offal or Darkness, and the Offal of Silence from the Twisted Grimhorn Wilds, Gloomdross Incursion, and The Shattered Masts respectively. Priority: High These skill are very good, but it is also the most expensive skill to obtain. Stage 1 is used for PvP and is a must for any FM who wants to PvP. Stage 2 is very helpful in several fights if used properly. Stage 3 is very good for 6v6 PvP as well as making the skill more effective at dealing with trash mobs. However, due to the cost and lack of impact on boss DPS, this skills should be prioritized after DPS related skills have been finished. Gallery Blade and Soul Forcemaster.jpg Charactercreation fm yun.jpg Charactercreation fm mlyn.jpg Charactercreation fm flyn.jpg Videos Blade & Soul - Force Master New Skills - PC|Force Master Skills Blade and Soul - Class and Combat Details|Class and Combat Details Category:Classes